Hard Life
by Sindra Aorikishu
Summary: Anubis recalls the hardships of being the leader of the Dark Warlords


*Disclaimer* I don't own Ronins......yadda yadda.....don't sue please! ^_^   
  


Hard Life

Anubis gazed out the open tarrace of the palace, and onto the open plains of the Netherealm. The two glowing suns cast errie shadows that danced across the lake in front of the castle. It was serenly beautiful, but also deathly frightening. This is the same thing he woke up to every morning for the past 400 years. It wasn't beautiful to him anymore.   
"Why am I made to suffer like this?", he asked himself. A cool wind swept his long auburn hair into his eyes. He brushed it away.   
"Master Talpa does not allow me to use my full power against the Ronins! Why does he not let ME defeat them?! I don't understand!!"   
Anubis cursed Talpa, and the other Warlords. Especailly the other Warlords. They made him look like a fool, and whispered behind his back.   
"Damn them!", he said aloud.   


"You made us look like a fool, Anubis", Dais sneered at him. All four of them stood in the throne room. Talpa had summoned them there. 

"If it wasn't for your rash behavior, Ryo of the Wildfire would be dead by now.", Dais continued. 

Anubis glared at him with a burning hate. "I haven't seen you kill any of the Ronins, Dais!" 

Dais smiled, "Master Talpa is mearly biding his time to send me out. You will see me crush all five of the Ronins with one of my illusions." 

"You are a damn braggard, Dais!", Anubis yelled. 

"You will see one of us destroy the Ronins, before you are given another chance, Anubis.", Cale snickered. 

'You will never be given another chance. Master Talpa has seen you fail the Dynasty twice. He will not allow a hopeless warrior like you to fail again.", Sekhmet jeered. 

Anubis' hate for them exploded. His eyes burned with flame, as he punched Sekhmet hard across the face. 

Sekhmet fell back against the cold floor of the throne room. He held his face with his hand. 

Cale and Dais rushed at Anubis. 

Anubis saw them advancing, but his anger was overflowing. Dais grabbed Anubis' arm, but Anubis yanked his arm back, and elbowed Dais in the ribs. Dais doubled back in pain, but his one eye flared with an equal hate. 

Cale tripped Anubis, which sent him to the floor. Anubis hit the back of his head on the cool concrete, but he was still too angry to feel any pain. Cale pinned Anubis' one arm to the ground, btu Anubis smaked Cale across the face with his one free arm. Cale took the hit, but still kept Anubis pinned. Dais and Sekhmet acme over and grabbed Anubis' legs and torso. With the three Warlords holding him down, Aubis still managed to flale and fight the resistence. 

Sekhmet held Anubis down with one hand, and used the other the punch him in the stomach.   
Aunbis tried to cough out, but the wind was knocked out of him. He stopped fighting the three holding him down.   
Dais punched Anubis across the face. It made a hidious slapping sound as it connected. 

"Damn you, Anubis!", Dais yelled. "How dare you fight us! Just because you Talpa's lap dog does not mean we will not kill you if you try to fight us! You were never fit to become the leader of us Warlords!!" 

Talpa's head appeared in the throne room. 

"Dark Warlords! Stop this childish fighting! We have more important thing to deal with than you ego's!!", Talpa's voice boomed 

Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet all got up off Anubis, and took their places standing in the throne room. Anubis lay on the floor, bleeding from his mouth. 

Dais looked back at Anubis and smiled. "You had better take your place, Anubis. Master Talpa will not look kindly on you if you don't.", he sneered. 

Anubis grinded his teeth, and rolled over. He slowly got to his feet, and limped over to his standing place. A small stream of blood trickled down his mouth. He wiped it away. 

"The Ronins are getting too close to their full power. We must stop them NOW if our plans are to work!", Talpa instructed. 

Anubis took this opportunity. "Allow me, please. Master Talpa" 

Cale and Sekhmet snickered beside him. Anubis glared at them. 

"No, Anubis. You are not to fight them now. Their power is at a stage that I need a certain weapon to use aginst them. Dais will go, and use his illusions against the Ronins.", Talpa decided. 

"But Master Talpa!", Anubis yelled "I should be the one who goes! I have the power need to defeat the Ronins! Pleas allow me to unleash me full power! 

"No! You have not the power required. Dais will go.", Talpa instructed 

"But Master....!! 

Bolts of energy shot forth from Talpa's eyes, and hit Anubis' battered body. Anubis screamed out in pain as his sub-armor sissled. 

"Never question my power, Anubis, or you will find youself in more pain!", Talpa yelled. 

Anubis fell to the floor. Talpa's head disappeared from the throne room. 

Dais turned around. "Well, looks like I'm off to destroy the Ronins. Sorry you didn't get your chance, Anubis." He laughed, and then teleported from the throne room. 

Anubis got up to his feet, and whinced in pain. He gritted his teeth. More blood trickled from his mouth and eyes, and the burning haterd had only increased the fire in his eyes." 

That was this morning. 

Anubis walked away from the tarrace. The cold walls of the palace were a desolate place. He hated it all. This place. The other Warlords. Talpa. 

"Damn them all!", Anubis said, as he walked into his room. It was the only comfortable place in this whole hellish compound. A darkened room with only one candel lighting it. 

"If Talpa does not see me fit to attack the Ronins, than I'll do it without his approval!"   
He smiled evilly.   
"I will prove to all of them that I am the true master of Cruelty!!", he laughed 

With that, he dissapeared from the castle.   



End file.
